Miraculous La historia después de Catblank
by donpapi
Summary: Luego de los acontecimientos de Catblank, se ha creado una nueva línea temporal, en el cual las vidas de Ladybug y Catnoir han cambiado para siempre y así también la de sus respectivos alter egos. Veamos qué depara a esta pareja.


_**¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Ser felices.**_

_**Muy buenas, espero esta historia les guste. La trama comprende cómo me hubiera gustado que transcurrieran los acontecimientos después de Catblank.**_

_**OBSERVACIÓN: La serie de Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc. Esta historia tiene el fin de entretener a un fan para otros fans. Disfruten su lectura.**_

Todo se había resuelto, en el tiempo de aquella Ladybug que derrotó a duras penas a Catblank no se revelaría ninguna identidad, por ende los tiempos correrían su curso normalmente; por otro lado Bunnix, la viajera y guardiana del tiempo sabía que, a causa de los últimos acontecimientos se le sumó un nuevo trabajo, es decir, más que nuevo sería una extensión de su labor actual, a partir de ese día debería debía velar también un nuevo hilo temporal, creado por el pequeño desliz que tuvo la moteada al usar sus poderes para intereses personales y entregarle a Adrien un presente que se supone, la propia Marinette debía entregar. Ya asegurado su pasado, tiempo de donde provenían todos sus recuerdos pudo cruzarse por un segundo con su yo de aquel nuevo tiempo…

_ ¿Cómo estás otra yo adulta? – y es una insinuación rara, era ella misma dirigiéndose a sí misma, intentando ser cool.

_Bien, antes que nada debemos darnos un nombre que no suene tan friki – Se contestó a sí misma, recibiendo una aprobación de su parte, de verdad esta charla era muy rara.

_Tienes razón, sólo quería pasar a saludarte, creo por el bien de nuestros tiempos no tendríamos que compartir la misma madriguera… - Dijo la otra Bunnix, obteniendo un punto por total coherencia.

_Aunque soy consciente que sería difícil explicar eso, tienes razón, aunque de alguna manera tienes menos trabajo que yo – Dijo la del Miraculous del conejo que llevó a la moteada al futuro apocalíptico de París, sin saber si era sarcasmo o de verdad esa era la realidad, la nueva Bunnix sólo debía vigilar su propio tiempo y sus respectivos pasados, presente y futuro.

_No creas, esos dos tórtolos son muy jóvenes, seguro me volveré a topar con otra yo muy pronto – Continuó la nueva Bunnix, sonriendo a su yo más antigua, refiriéndose a los portadores de Tikki y Plaga.

_Si tienes razón – Respondió la que estaba siendo visitada, aunque su mente pensaba que ni siquiera había mucho riesgo ya que en su hilo temporal las identidades ya no eran un secreto. De ese modo ambas súper heroínas se despidieron, pero aún quedaba un pequeño punto que atender, en el nuevo tiempo Hawk Moth recuperó la vida a causa del Mirarulous milagrosa; todo lo último estaba en la mente de Bunnix, aunque al llegar a su propia madriguera y ubicar a Ladybug y Catnoir para ponerlos a punto de esto, los halló en un momento en el que supo no debía interferir.

__Un gatito sólo en el tejado, vigilando sin su lady… - _Cantaba y seguidamente tarareaba un muchacho con traje de gato sentado en la orilla del tejado de ese alto edificio, había acudido al llamado de quien para él, era la chica más hermosa de los tiempos, por alguna razón sentía una paz interior suprema y mientras la esperaba, disfrutaba del atardecer que le regalaba el cielo parisino.

_Aquí estás… - Llamó su atención a sus espaldas la susodicha, luciendo su traje rojo con motas negras, no sabía decir si ella lucía el traje o el traje la lucía a ella, pero eso era lo de menos a estas alturas, ella había llegado.

_Mi Lady – Respondió al llamado el cariñosamente llamado Gatito, viendo como la figura femenina tomaba asiento a su lado - ¿Por qué la llamada tan repentina? – Agregó el gatuno a la Lady más hermosa.

_Todo está bien – Respondió ella, pareciera hasta con una cucharada de misterio, para que acto seguido apoyara la cabeza en el hombro derecho de su acompañante gatuno, los segundos no eran para nada incómodos.

_ ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? – Preguntó el felino después de varios minutos sintiendo la cabeza de su heroína favorita en descanso y atestiguando como moría otro día.

_Ser felices – Contestó la azabache con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como los rayos del sol acariciaban sus rostro y también, percibiendo el calor de su gatito a su costado izquierdo que al mismo tiempo hacía latir fuerte su corazón; comúnmente, siempre que se metía en el rol de héroe no se daba el lujo de cerrar los ojos, siempre se encontraba en alerta pero ahora, tenía toda la sensación de paz que ni en estado de civil lograba encontrar.

_Estoy de acuerdo – Agregó casi susurrando el vestido de negro, sintiendo como esa paz al estar sólo, era capaz de multiplicarse con ella presente, sólo ella, cómo es que una ser podía ser tan maravillosa.

_Pero debemos tomar nuestros recaudos – No podía dejar la prudencia de lado la que se consideraba torpe sin el antifaz, siempre con unos cuantos segundos e incluso minutos saboreando con placer el silencio, casualmente ni el sonido propio del tráfico parisino podía escucharse y eso que era hora de salida laboral.

_Estoy de acuerdo mi lady… - Se dio una pausa el muchacho de penetrantes ojos verdes.

De súbito un tercero se acercaba a sus espaldas en total silencio, y no porque quisiera hacerles daño sino porque siempre había sido sutil, no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención…

_**REMEMBER HAWKMOTH**_

Desde que perdió a su esposa él sin darse cuenta se convirtió en alguien muy cruel, tanto que incluso casi dejó a su hijo con la misma suerte que él pero era hora de corregir aunque sea en parte todo lo que había hecho. Aquella figura adulta, de sexo masculino, erguido y recio interrumpió sus pasos ya que se había puesto a reflexionar... habían pasado aproximadamente tres horas desde que todo se reanudó; Gabriel Agrest que se hallaba en compañía de su Kwami Nuru había quedado perplejo pues estaba allí, parado junto al contenedor que guardaba a su "desaparecida" esposa aunque borrosamente recordaba que los acontecimientos pasados lo ubicaban en otra parte.

_ ¿Qué sucede maestro? – Preguntó modestamente el ser diminuto flotando a la altura de la testa del hombre.

_Discúlpame Nuru… - Respondió cerrando los ojos con angustia.

_ ¿Por qué? –

_Te he puesto en una situación que te ha hecho sufrir bastante, tan egoístamente que casi arrastro a este mismo destino a mi propio hijo – Dijo finalmente, cayendo de rodillas y apoyando ambas manos en el suelo.

_Maestro… - Se limitó a decir el pequeño Kwami.

_Pero gracias a ella, podré hacer todo bien a partir de hoy… - Concluyó el hombre, que inmediatamente pensó por dónde comenzar, tardó unos segundos sujetándose la barbilla ya de pie hasta que se le ocurrió una idea...

_ ¿Habla de la novia de su hijo? – Agregó Nuru.

_Es verdad, es la novia de Adrien, con más razón debo… - Entró en razón el diseñador, pensaba que por mucho tiempo omitió atender como debía a su propio hijo.

_ ¿Y qué hará entonces maestro? – Seguía sin saber los planes del diseñador el Kwami del villano, viendo como el hombre sacaba su teléfono y realizaba una llamada para posteriormente apoyar el aparato por su oído derecho con algo de seriedad, recuperando un poco esos aires de firmeza y poniendo la mano izquierda libre a sus espaldas en forma de puño pero cambiando el semblante por uno de sorpresa al no ser contestado.

_Nathalie no contesta, qué extraño… - Comentó el diseñador, recordaba que como Mayura peleó con Ladybug y Catnoir antes que estos llegasen a él en la zona del Lago de los Cisnes, a lo mejor estaba incomunicada.

Posteriormente, el padre del modelo pensó que incluso era mejor no depender de su secretario para el trámite que pensaba hacer, ya se había convencido que era hora de redimir sus errores, por lo tanto tendría que hacer los arreglos él mismo. La ciudad de Paris estaba como si nada, pensó la versión civil de Hawk Moth estando al volante, encendió el equipo de sonido donde por alguna razón sonó una melodía muy relajante, haciéndole pensar que de tantas actividades laborales y sus andanzas como villano había olvidado el tan insignificante pero a la vez grandioso deleite de conducir y poder ser dueño de su tiempo por lo menos por unos cuantos minutos; entre sus planes, estaba pasar por una confitería, la que fuere, para poder ir donde debiera seguidamente pero luego...

_No, no, no, no, NO! – Se reclamó a él mismo – Vamos Gabriel, tu nuera tienen un padre que es confitero y lo que es peor, uno de los mejores de París, cómo vas a comprar algo que no es de ese lugar – Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, sabiendo que el único que lo escucharía era su Kwami que no terminaba de entender qué estaba pasando. El vehículo cambió su curso, si quería hacerlo por su propia cuenta debía hacerlo bien y esto último requería que corrigiera no sabría decir si su último error como villano, o el primero que se daba la oportunidad de emendar pero a eso iba.

_ ¿Qué demonios usted hace aquí? – Consultó el hombre robusto de bigote, ante la presencia también de su esposa que lo miraba con mirada seria; Gabriel Agreste sabía bien que no es así la manera en el que comúnmente el hombre recibe a sus clientes, sino que su reacción más que de un comerciante o propietario de local reaccionaba como un padre a cuya hija maltrataron o la hicieron sentir fatal, y más aún sabía que se lo merecía.

_Disculpe señor Dupain, con pesar veo que aún guarda el último recuerdo que le dejé y es por eso que me apersono frente a usted para pedirle disculpas por mi anterior comportamiento – Expresó el diseñador.

_Usted le hizo mucho daño a mi pequeña Marinette – Reafirmó sus motivos el hombre de casa.

_Lo sé señor, pero créame estoy arrepentido de mis acciones y he venido a pedirle su ayuda para enmendar mi error… - Esto último terminó por ablandar el semblante del panadero confitero, adoptando así uno de sorpresa, observando fijamente a alguien que aunque se mantenía firme y con absoluta seriedad exhalaba pareciera aires de sinceridad – se lo pido por favor – remató el hombre que había parecido tan imponente en esa video llamada que terminó por romper el corazón de su hija y ya era un gran detalle que diese la cara para pedir perdón pero ahora, qué estaba tramando, es decir, de verdad qué tenía planeado hacer.

_Es a mi hija a quien debe pedirle disculpas… - Agregó el Sr. Dupain con total coherencia y no necesariamente con la intensión de ser duro, aunque parte quizás si le agregó una cucharada de eso a la expresión.

_Estoy de acuerdo buen hombre, es por eso primeramente vengo a entrevistarme junto a usted, para pedir perdón en su casa y luego para ayudarme a hacer lo propio con la Srta. Marinette, está de más decir que a partir de hoy apruebo la relación que mantiene con mi hijo Adrien y también seguro sabe que ellos se siguen viendo a escondidas… - Respondió el maestro de Nuru, sorprendiendo ahora si al padre de la moteada.

_Eso no lo sabía – Expresó su sorpresa el hombre de casa mirando a su esposa.

_Yo tampoco querido – No escondió su asombro la señora de la casa.

_No os preocupaos que no hacen nada malo, es solo encuentro de dos enamorados en la ciudad de Paris – Supo calmar el hombre de moda a la familia de su nuera; claro que, no les diría que esos encuentros se realizaban dentro de las personalidades de Ladybug y Catnoir.

_Una pregunta Sr. Agreste – Rompió su silencio la señora Dupain.

_Por favor, llamadme Gabriel Sra. Cheng – Insistió el hombre que más allá de mostrarse complaciente, no renunciaba a la seriedad y a su postura firme.

_Gabriel… - Le dio el gusto la madre de la súper heroína – ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de parecer con respecto a la relación de nuestros hijos? – Disparó certeramente, era la pregunta en cuestión.

_Usted verá Señora Cheing, yo conocí a la madre de Adrien casi en las mismas circunstancias, ella era de una familia acaudalada y yo en mis días de juventud era de una vida más modesta, por lo que no fue fácil obtener la aprobación de parte de su padre, entre esto que les acabo de confesar y otras circunstancias me fueron útiles para comprender que sería injusto hacerle vivir el mismo destino a mi hijo por razones tan egoístas como una marca, por eso… - Expuso sus motivos el caballero y pretendía continuar cuando se vio interrumpido por la mujer que dio vida a la compañera de escuela del modelo.

_Entiendo Gabriel, es muy noble de tu parte – Se vio convencida la Sra. Cheng.

_Y… ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente? – Dijo finalmente el que se había reconciliado con su padre justo en el día de su cumpleaños.

_Pues verá señor, si invito a nuestros hijos a mi casa posiblemente se resistan a ir, y mi idea es invitarlos a una merienda en donde puede degustar sus preparaciones y a la noche organizar una cena con las dos familias en su domicilio, claro, con su consentimiento Sr. Dupai – Terminó diciendo el hombre portador de Nuru, dicho lo último quedando en silencio esperando la respuesta del señor de la casa. El matrimonio Dupai Cheng se miró el uno al otro como pensando que responder y debatiendo el veredicto con telepatía.

_**REMEMBER HAWKMOTH**_

Aquella terraza, el edificio Montparnasse en general era testigo ampliamente beneficiado de un atardecer más adornado por el majestuoso horizonte que regalaba Paris, aquellos colores mezclados amarillo, rojo y naranja que salpicaban toda la vida dándole un toque de paz, quietud, tranquilidad e incluso silencio; sin embargo en esta oportunidad podía disfrutar de otro cuadro igual e incluso más hermoso, dos enamorados, de los tantos que inundan y hacen tan famosa a la ciudad del amor, aunque estos en particular eran muy especiales pues ya los había visto incluso de civil en su interior. De alguna manera si ese edificio hablara, podría contar la oportunidad en la que estos dos tórtolos en batalla con un súper villano que los metió en apuros e incluso hizo perder la memoria se mostraron el uno al otro con su verdadera identidad, se declararon amor e incluso sus labios pactaron un encuentro cerrado al final de la jornada como sabiendo que se volverían a encontrar y vivir su romance incluso después de solucionado lo relacionado con la amnesia… (_**notas del autor: **_pero ese encuentro querido lector, es parte de otra historia que puede se las cuente más adelante). Ahora, aquel edificio Estación de Transmisión de Televisión tenía la mayor primicia de los últimos días, ya había sido noticia la relación de Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain Cheng para todos los medios del espectáculo, pero ahora, claro no había ninguna cámara, tampoco ningún otro medio de comunicación que captara el momento en el que Ladybug y Catnoir se miraban fijamente con ojos brillantes, una sonrisa sincera y uno al lado del otro, observando cada quien las facciones del otro en total silencio, como asegurándose que no falte nada para que posteriormente ya no existiera ningún centímetro de distancia; era el marco perfecto, el encuentro de dos compañeros, cómplices, almas gemelas, dos individuos imperfectamente perfectos y hechos el uno para otro teniendo la oportunidad por fin, sin secretos y sin miedo de vivir la felicidad. El último piso, la superficie de aquella cima del edificio comprendió el sonido de los pasos de unos calzados muy elegantes que sin ánimo de hacer daño a nadie se acercaban a los susodichos que, por obvias razones, estaban muy entretenidos como para percatarse de aquella nueva presencia.

_Creo que llego en mal momento – Odió arruinar el momento el nuevo visitante de aquella terraza que, al ser notado por la mariquita y el gatito, creó otro ambiente, uno más tenso y esta vez sí, con un silencio bastante incómodo.

_ ¡Hawk Moth! – Se sobresaltó la chica.

_ Papá – Se notó algo de pesar en la voz del muchacho. Está de más decir que ambos adoptaron posición de pelea ante la presencia de quien les había significado un villano muy peligroso en los últimos meses, claro que para el portador del cataclismo, en la actualidad le generaba más confusión y tristeza.

_Yo sé que quizás no estén contentos con mi presencia – Reflexionó el maestro de Nuru – Sin embargo, vengo en son de paz – Terminó diciendo.

_Después de todo lo que haz hecho… ¿Esperas que creamos eso? – Dijo el muchacho rubio con el ceño fruncido.

_Lo sé… - Cerró los ojos y agachó un poco la cabeza, siempre erguido y con las dos manos en la cabeza de su bastón que besaba el piso que hacía majestuosa combinación entre sus piernas – Alas oscuras fuera… - Continuó, dejándose ver como civil frente a sus rivales sorprendiéndolos. De alguna forma de manera inconsciente la aparición repentina de Gabriel Agreste frente a ellos, hizo que un poco de esa tensión se desvaneciera, no se habían percatado pero una suave pero lo suficientemente fría brisa acariciaba la cúspide de ese punto de la ciudad.

_ ¿Qué…. Qué estás tramando Gabriel Agreste? – Quizás sonaba insolente, pero el diseñador era consciente que se merecía aquel trato por parte de la chica de rojo que salía de su trance y volvía adoptar posición de batalla. Ya sin su bastón, el padre del gato no renunciaba a su postura recta, ahora podía ambas manos detrás y más allá que infinitamente esta situación le era difícil de afrontar, mostraba un semblante serio y que denotaba quizás hasta descarada templanza.

_Os pido… - Comenzó a decir el esposo de la desaparecida Emily – me perdonen por todo lo malo que habéis pasado por mi culpa, a ti Ladybug y en especial… - se sinceraba el hombre pero se interrumpió por unos segundos para dirigir una mirada a… - a ti Adrien, discúlpame, sé que en estos momentos tomas la identidad de Catnoir pero no puedo evitar ahora verte sin esa transformación – Terminó diciendo.

_Todo lo ocurrido en París está solucionado pero, eso significa que… - Dudaba la portadora del miraculous de la creación.

_Es verdad, pero también a nosotros nos haz hecho daño - Dijo el gatito con luces de adoptar una gran personalidad y empezando a caminar hacia su progenitor – Y te lo digo desde ya papá, por más que sepas quiénes somos Ladybug y yo, no dejaremos de vernos, nos amamos y he encontrado en ella mu… - Decía sin pelos en la lengua el joven cuando fue interrumpido sutilmente por su padre….

_No vine a pedirles que renuncien a su relación, he venido a pedirles disculpas – Dijo el diseñador extendiéndole su miraculous, lo cual terminó de sorprender al par de enamorados.

_Papá – Expresó el modelo de Paris evidentemente tocado, tomando el miraculous y abrazándolo y este fue correspondido cálidamente; ahora era la chica de rojo la que presenciaba un cuadro fabuloso, nada y nada menos que la reconciliación de un padre y de un hijo; a estas alturas, ese fulgor naranja, amarillo y rojo empezaban a dar paso a cucharadas de azul marino, sin lugar a dudas, la noche estaba golpeando la puerta, todo mientras que esa brisa seguí adornando el momento.

_Ladybug – rompió el silencio el hombre dirigiéndose a la señorita – Quiero invitaros a una merienda y así dar formalidad a vuestra relación… - Expresó el diseñador quizás esta vez tomando el rol de un padre presente, o por lo menos más presente que antes, lo cual fue captado por la súper heroína que no tardó en ruborizarse.

_Me he comportado indebidamente con usted y con su familia… - Dijo el hombre ya habiendo cortado la distancia entre ella y él - … Ya he conversado con su padre y su madre, me han ayudado a organizar este encuentro entre los tres y ya más tarde para la cena os invito a todos a mi casa para una cena familiar – Todo esto sonaba como un torbellino dentro de la cabeza de la súper heroína, después de todo ya no estaba conversando con el villano que creaba disturbios a través de los aqumas por todo París, estaba hablando con su suegro, esto no ayudaba a desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas.

_Ah, yo… yo… pues… me gu… gu… - Por un momento, la personalidad de Marinette resopló por encima de la transformación de la chica moteada, lo cual generó una sonrisa pícara en su novio que estuvo observando todo.

_Vaya, qué te parece estoy mi lady… - Dijo el súper héroe, no sabría decir si intrigado, disfrutando o hasta riéndose de los síntomas de sorpresa y hasta torpeza de su novia, que renunció sin querer al rol de súper heroína para volver a ser Marinette Dupain Cheng delante del padre de su pareja.

_Soy consciente que esto es algo sorpresivo o hasta acelerado Srta. Dupain Cheng – Supo ubicarse el hombre, que vio cómo la chica de rojo con puntos negros que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían provocado de verdad era bastante vulnerable y con mucha facilidad, ya que ahora se encontraba con el rostro del mismo color que el traje, una sonrisa algo tonta, las piernas chuecas y las manos, bueno, las manos tratando de controlar los temblores del resto del cuerpo sin lograrlo – Hijo, iré a esperarlos abajo, por favor no olviden en des transformarse antes de llegar al auto, particularmente sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención y seguramente, a ustedes no les gustaría hacer lo mismo como Ladybug y Catnoir, por favor no tarden… - Terminó diciendo el diseñador para desaparecer por detrás de la puerta.

_Está bien papá – Dijo el muchacho complacido y hasta feliz con su padre, que una vez más viendo que se encontraba a solas con la chica corrió hacia ella a darle un gran abrazo, pero al hacerlo se encontró con los temblores de su novia, sabía que su padre era autoritario y tendía a dejar aires de superioridad a los otros, pero no hasta ese punto, definitivamente Marinette estaba en escena, no la determinada y valiente Ladybug.

_Pe… pe… - Seguía tartamudeando la muchacha, quizás hasta sintiendo el frío del fin de aquel ocaso.

_Vamos mi lady, papá nos está esperando… - Dijo Catnoir realmente feliz, todo había sido tan accidental pero finalmente el día que tanto soñó llegó. Una vez dentro del edificio….

_Motas fuera… - Dijo Marinette realmente aterrada, no sólo era su suegro sino una de las personas más influyentes en la moda, lo cual era su pasión.

_Vamos Marinette ¿por cuánto tiempo soñaste con este momento? – Dijo Tikki viendo de verdad alterada a su maestra.

_Garras fuera – Hizo lo propio el muchacho rubio.

_Oye Adrien… ¿Crees que en la merienda de tu padre haya queso? – Pecó de impertinente Plaga, haciendo alusión a su tan olorosa afición. Seguidamente, luego de meditar un poco y sus respectivos Quamis cartera y bolsillo, Marinette y Adrien bajaron hasta planta baja para pasar el resto de la tarde con Gabriel Agreste. Claro que esto si llamó la atención de los medios, ya que se había filtrado de la recepción de un conocido hotel, el pedido de reservación del diseñador por una mesa para una merienda en uno de los salones. Sin lugar a dudas esta merienda sería noticia para todo París.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor díganme si quieren que continúe con esta historia lo más que pueda y por favor déjenme sus opiniones. Muchas gracias**_

847498229-miraculous-la-historia-despu%C3%A9s-de-catblank-%C2%BFqu%C3%A9/page/4


End file.
